Water drip systems are in widespread usage to deliver irrigation water to plants. Such systems employ a conduit and lines branching off from the conduit to receive water therefrom and direct the water to a plurality of locations.
It is well known to employ fittings or connectors to interconnect the conduit and the lines. Some of these connectors employ sharp ends which are used to pierce the conduit and establish a water flow interconnection between the conduit and the branch line associated with the connector.
Tools of various types have been devised to facilitate installation of a connector on a conduit the former and latter typically formed of plastic material. This may include piercing of the conduit by the connector or insertion of a connector in a preformed conduit hole. It is also known to attempt this procedure with non-specialized tools such as pliers or even by hand without the use of a tool.
Specialized tools for this purpose have a number of drawbacks. For example, such devices can be awkward or difficult to use. Furthermore, the connector or fitting is not always maintained in a stable condition by the tool when utilized, adding to the difficulty of the task. Some devices are characterized by their relative complexity. Another deficiency existing in the known prior art is the inability of installation tools to facilitate removal or detachment of a connector from a conduit as well as attachment of the fitting. Nor can conventional tools or devices can be employed to connect plugs employed with the conduit, limiting their utility.
The following United States patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,142, issued Mar. 3, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,201, issued Apr. 13, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,002, issued Jul. 27, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,294, issued Aug. 12, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,339, issued Jun. 11, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,457, issued Oct. 7, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,155, issued Jan. 22, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,159, issued Dec. 31, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,071, issued Apr. 23, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,958, issued Apr. 19, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 357,162, issued Apr. 11, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,846, issued Jan. 12, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,174, issued Jan. 28, 1964.
The devices shown in these patents do not teach or suggest the device disclosed and claimed herein.